EK DUSRE SE KARTE HAIN PYAR HUM
by parise22
Summary: Hii. m here wid a family story ... ABHIRIKA ... DAREYA ... AND RAJVI ... SUMMARY?..NO ..the idea is actually given by HARMAN ... When I wrote my first fic..HDDCS .. JUST PEEP IN TO KNOW MORE... R N R..PLZ.
1. Chapter 1

Hii .friends ...

I am here with a brand new FIC...

 **It will be with lots of MASTI and DHAMAL .. aur honge thode se EMOTIONS ... sath me pyarasa ROMANCE BHI .**

 **...**

Iss story me kon hain?

Ek pyarisi **LADKI...** uske 2 caring .. rough and tough **BHAI ... ek** sunder si **BHABI ..** uske dusre bhai ki cutesi **LADY LOVE ..**

aur **WO ..** jiska is ladki ko intezar hain...

 **kon hain yeh?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **This is my first try on ...ABHIRIKA ... DAREYA ... AND ... RAJVI..**

 **This fic is for all of them who wants me to write something light hearted ( without much RONA – DHONA ) .. and with multi couple drama ...so m here with this story .**

 **...**

hope you will support me for this fic also ...

 **so here we gooooooooooo...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Late night ...

That curly beauty was working on her laptop sitting on bed ...

A hand came before her ..

 **Yeh lijiye madam , apki coffee...** he extended a mug to her .

she accepted it with sweet smile – **thank you , Abhijit .**

Abhijit sitting on bed – **apke liye kuch bhi , Tarikaji .**

while sipping the coffee she continued with her work on laptop .and he lied down beside her , also got busy in his book.

...

Tarika – **waise abhijit , tumhari ladli so gayi kya ?**

Abhijit's lips curled up in cute smile **– han so gayi . aur tumhara sahib jada?**

Tarika sipping her coffee – **shayad nahi ... bol raha tha kuch kam hain to der hogi.**

Abhijit gave a surprised look – **kya ?. wo kam kar raha hain ? .. I don't believe it ... main dekh kar aata hun .**

And closing the book he was about to go out , suddenly tarika held his wrist .

Tarika – **kya abhijit ? .tum bhi . tumhe muz par bharosa nahi hain na ?**

She was sounding pouted . but actually she was worried , if abhijit will come to know what his brother is doing ?. she really didn't want to echo the home with his ever lovely scould for his younger brother ..

...

Abhjit suspiciously gazed her and moved back .

 **Kya hua , tarika ?**

Tarika said nothing ... but tried to hide her nervousness ..

 **Abhijit - muze tum par bharosa hain . par us par? ... nahi .**

 **Tarika – so confident ?**

 **Abhijit – han ...akhir bhai hain mera ..**

Suddenly she closed her laptop and stretching her arms , made a lovely movement of her body ...

Tarika – **wo sab chodo , chalo so jate hain . muze nind aa rahi hain .**

She gave him her ever sweet smile that always distracted him from his work and opened her arms to him ... a small but sureshot successful trick of hers ..

his eyes sparkled getting her intention . and he came near her . sitting beside her ...

Abhijit cupped her face – **Tarika , I LOVE YOU .**

She chuckled .

Tarika – **I love you ..too...**

...

...

...

And a scream echoed in the house ... **I HATE YOUUUUUUUUU...**

they both looked at each other worriedly and rushed out side the room.

...

...

...

 **In the second room ...**

The room was in pretty good messed up condition. Reflecting her owners careless attitude...and her owner where is he?..

He was busy on his phone standing near the window ... talking with some one ...

and the cute smile spread over his face was clearly indicating that the person on the other side was very special for him .

...

...

He - **sorry na jan , aj sach me bahot jyada busy tha .**

 **aur tumhe to pata hain na , bhai ke hath ke niche kam karna matlab ,... kisi HITLAR ke sath kam karna .**

 **you know use sab kuch ek dam parfect chahiye hota hain . agar uske hisab se kam na ho to fir se karwata hain yar .**

Other person – **han janti hun . Daya ... par tumhe aise hi handle karna chhiye . warna tum apni man marji karna shuru kar doge .**

Daya said naughtly – **tumne kab muze apni man marji karni di hain?**

She blushed – **Enough .**. **Daya .. dekho ab fir se flirting mat shuru kar dena.. ok ...**

 **achha bolo na ?... kab miloge ?.. tum jante ho na mere final exams najdik hain .. fir nahi mil sakungi .**

Daya – **yar .. muze bhi tumse dur rahna achha nahi lagta ..aisa lagta hain ki humesha hi tumhare pas rahu .. par tumhara college ka last year hain na to pahle use khatam hone do fir age ki sochenge .**

She – **matlab?**

Daya giggled – **matlab... college ke bad ... fir shadi ..fir honey moon ... fir bachhe ...you know?**

She blushed hard on the other side - **shut up daya . main phone rakhati hun** .

he could imagin her reddened face ... and lowered gaze .

Daya hurriedly – **are suno to ... ok .. thik hain mazak nahi karta hun .. kal shamko 6 baje milogi ?**

Her face turned red – **kahan ?**

 **...**

Daya started humming in his sweet voice – **wahi ..jahan koi .. ata jata nahi ..**

She also joined him in singing **– Achha to hum chalte hain?..**

Daya **– fir kab milogi?**

She **– jab tum kahoge?**

Daya **– kal milo ya parso?**

She instantly **– parso nahi narso..**

Daya **– ann. Kaha ?**

 **She – wahi jaha koi ata jata nahi...**

And they shared a good laugh ..

...

...

She **– daya .. mazak bas karo na...phone rakh du kya main ?.. bolo?..**

 **Daya – ruko ..hotel sun shin me ...**

She – **ok . main pahunch jaungi ... bye .**

Daya – **waise sharmate hue tum bahot achhi lag rahi ho ..yun lagta hain ki tumhe abhi ki abhi ..**

She – **tumhe kaise pata chala .ki main ...** and she cut her sentence in middle .

Daya laughed – **because I LOVE YOU .. aur muze pata hain ki ab tum kya kahogi?**

She chuckled **– I love you too...**

Daya's face glimmered with cute smile But before he can continue ... he heard someone screaming ...

...

...

 **I HATE YOUUUUUUUUUUU...**

 **...**

 **...**

Daya – **ok ..bye ... lagta hain film shuru ho rahi hain ... muze jana hoga .. kal pahunch jana time se .ok .. .bye .**

And he immediately cut the call . throwing his phone carelessly on bed , he ran outside the room .

...

...

...

Daya was about to open the door of another room , suddenly he stopped seeing them , Abhijit and tarika came running to him .

Abhijit – **ruk kyon gaye ?.. khol na...**

Daya hid his smirk **– nahi , ap hi door kholiye . main hun apke piche ..**

 **...**

 **...**

And he looked at tarika who widened her eyes , signling him to shut his mouth .

Abhijit opened the door and carefully they entered in side .

The room was decorated quiet beautifully as par the owner's choice ... pink curtain . .. floral designs .and a big teddy .

...

Abhirika headed towards the bed where the girl of about 22-23 was sleeping or was half cautious .

Daya moved towards the CD player kept at one sidenear the television . he started checking the cd . read the title of the film and smiled .

...

Abhijit who was restlessly watching his every action , finally asked loudly .

 **Daya .. konsi ?**

Daya looked at tarika and then at him – **wo bhai ... MOHABBATEN.**

Abhijit shouts unknowingly – **kya ?. firse ?**

Daya – **han . firse...  
**

Tarika kept her hand on his shoulder to shusss him **– abhijit .. dhire.**

But actually .. Here behind him, tarika also was trying hard to suppress her laughter .

Abhijit rolled his eyes – **kise bahot hasi chut rahi hain?**

Immedetially both the other persons became good kids .

...

Till now the girl on the bed sat on the bed . she opened her eyes but her bodily movements were telling thet she was in deet sleep .

Girl – **babuji , main RAJ se bahot jyada pyar karti hun ...**

Abhijit came forward and sitting beside her , he placed his hand on her hand .

Abhijit – **Radha ...**

Tarika immediately inturupted – **radha nahi megha .**

He glared her . tarika averting his gaze looked at daya who hid his giggle .

Abhijit again - **megha , maine use gurukulse nikal diya hain ... wo yahanse chala gaya hain .**

 **Girl – apne aise kyon kiya babuji?. Ab main uske bina nahi jii paungi.**

 **Abhijit – nahi megha , tumhe raj ko bhulna hi hoga .**

The girl started weeping silently . suddenly she got up on her place .

Seeing this daya came towards other side of the bed , he shown thumb ups sign. Abhijit took a deep sigh .

 **...**

 **...**

Abhijt saw her moving towards the end of bed . moving backwards , she came at the end where daya was standing , she was facing her back to him .

Abhijt shouted **– nahi megha , .. beta ... nahi . aise mat karo? ..**

Girl **– muze maf kar dijiye babuji , magar main raj ke bina nahi jee sakti .. maine use bhulne ki bahot koshish ki par**... (she smiled sadly .) **.. main jaa rahi hun babuji ..plz .muze maf kar dijiye .**

Abhijit screamed **– nahi megha .**

 **...**

 **...**

And she released her body from the bed spreading her both hands behind ... before she fell on the floor , immediately daya held her , other two also approached there .

Her movements were ceased , she was again drowsed in sleep .all of them made her to lay down comfortabaly .

abhijit sat beside her , he was continuously starring her . slowly kissing her at fore head , he rushed out side the room .

other two persons sighed sadly and followed him silently .

...

End of the chap.

...

So .. who the girl is?

N other people?..

And what was going on over there?

Lots of questions?..

( are han.. the scene given here is from the hindi movie ... MOHABATEN...)

...

So did you find it interesting?..

Should I continue with this fic?

Plz .let me know through your precious reviews .

...

...

Waiting ..apki parise22.


	2. Chapter 2

Hii ... friends ...

...

Thank you very much for your lovely reviews ...

Here is your next chap ... Enjoy reading .

...

...

Apke kuch sawalonke jawab iss chap me mil jayenge ..

...

...

The same night ... When exhausted PURVI drifted in sleep again ...

...

...

they came in the living room.. And found him sitting on the couch silently starring at nothing .

Tarika and daya shared a worried glance .

Daya approached to him .

...

Daya- **bhai ... tum firse pareshan ho gaye ?**

Abhijit shown no interest in answering him .

Tarika – **abhijit ? tum thik to ho?**

Abhijit – **ann ... han ...** and he again gazed to the room with closed door .

Tarika – **dekho hum koshish to kar rahe hain na .wo bahot jaldi achi ho jayegi .**

And she pressed softly on his shoulder .

Daya – **han bhai .. Do din bad doctor batanewale hain na , use exactly kya problem hain ? to plz chinta mat karo .**

He looked at both of his beloved ones and smiled assuring, but still he himself was not convinced at all .

...

...

Soon all of them went to their respective rooms and drifted in sleep .

He looked at his sleeping beauty and turned at other side and his gaze fell on the family photograph kept on the side table .

A cute smile spread on his lips , it was clicked when his sister turned 20 yrs , they celebrated her birthday with bang .. All her friends and all the CID members were invited .

He had a perfect family , a caring wife TARIKA , a naughty but lovely brother DAYA and their jan .. his younger sis PURVI .

but something was wrong with her , the signs were seen from her childhood but now a days it was frequently happening with her and that was the main thing which was seriously bothering him .

he remembered their visit to doctor, actually **psychiatrist**.

he do remembered how difficult it was for him ? to convince her to go to doctor .

...

...

 **Flashback ...**

...

She was sitting in a chair with pout ... And he was frequently gazing her and then other two members of family.

Purvi – **par bhai muze kya hua hain jo ap muze doctor ke pas lekar ja rahe ho? Main to achhi bhali hun .**

Abhijit – **han .. purvi .. tumhe kuch bhi nahi hua hain par rat me tum kai bar dar jati ho ..nind me bate ..**

Instantly Tarika cut him by pulling his hand ..

Tarika signaled him through eyes - **abhijit ke kahne ka MATLAB hain ki tumhari nind bhi thikse puri nahi hotI hain ...**

Purvi stubbornly cut her - **to?**

Daya – **are baba to ek bar doctorko dikha lete hain .**

Purvi – **par dada ...**

Tarika – **plz purvi ..apne liye nahi to apne bhai ke liye hi sahi chalo , tum janti ho na ye tumhare liye kitna pareshan ho jate hain ?**

Purvi poutingly glared her brother , those deep lines on his forehead were clearly telling about his worry .

Purvi – **ok .**

...

...

 **In the clinic...**

After checking her, doctor came out. She saw three worried faces.

Dr sat in her chair – **dekhiye maine use achhi tarahse check kiya hain .**

 **Abhijit – wo kaisi hain ? Kya hua hain use ?**

Dr assured him with a smile – **she is perfectly all right , mr abhijit . actually use kuch hua hi nahi hain .**

Abhijit looked at her in disbelief – **kya ?. ap aise kaise bol sakte hain dr . fir wo sab kya hain?**

Dr – **dekhiye .. main apko jyada medical terms ke bareme nahi bataungi . simple words me itna hi bol sakti hun ki usne apne apko jaise kisi cell me band kar liya hain .**

 **usne apni hi ek alag duniya bana li hain jaise hum kahte hain na ki fairy land ... aur wahan par jo uska dil chahe wohi hota hain ...**

 **fir wo kabhi pari ban jati hain . .ya to kisi film ki character ... aur thodi der ke liye wo usi character ki zindagi jine lagti hain ... ap samaz rahe hain na ?**

Abhijit – **han .magar ..uske sath aise kyon ho rha hain ?**

Dr leaned back **– wohi hume pata karna hain ?. aur uske liye** **muze uske sath ek aur sitting karni hogi .. use trnace me le jana hoga ...**

 **achha kya ap bata sakte hain ki uski past life me aise kuch hua tha jo use bother kar raha hain ?**

Abhijit worriedly looked at daya ,... he was also immersed in thoughts ...

Daya – **nahi dr.. jahan tak hume yad aa rha hain aisa kuch bhi nahi hua hain . we had a good family life .**

Dr – **thik hain .. fir humare pas yahin ek rasta hain .. ap 2 din bad use fir se next sitting ke liye le aaiye .**

...

 **Flash back ends ...**

...

...

And today again it happened .

.Abhijt – **parso shayad pata chal jayega ki purvi ke sath ye Sab kyon ho raha hain ?**

Suddenly a hand crept on his head and softly began to ruffle his hair .. He turned behind to look at her .

Tarika **\- nind nahi aa rahi hain ?**

Abhijit smiled in return and kept his hand on hers and closed his eyes ...

The magic in her hand slowly reduced all his tension and unknowingly he too drifted in deep sleep.

...

...

...

,...

...

 **In second house ... the same time ...**

 **...**

That **young man** was laying in his bed having mobile in his hand ...

His gaze was fixed on the mobile ... A adorable smile crept on his lips while looking at that picture and suddenly vanished.

He - **shayad tum mere liye nahi bani ho par kya karu anjane me hi sahi pyar karne laga hu tumse ... Par ..**

... ...

...

...

Freddy s words echoed in his ears ...

...

...

 _ **Sir .. Kisi bhi forces me kam karne wale ladkese shadi na karne ka faisla kiya hain usne ... Uski sari family cid me hain par use is life se nafrat hain ...**_

...

...

He remembered their first meet ... **meet ? ..** no **her first glimpse ?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Four months ago .**

His senior threw a birthday party for his sister and all of them were invited. He was bit excited as he was new in cid Mumbai . also was staying alone over here .

 **Same evening ...**

Along with All the members he was enjoying party ... And the birth day girl entered wearing white dress .

 **Happy birthday Purvi .** a sudden loud noise from all side came .she flashed a cute smile .

His brother gave formal introduction of every one to her .

 _ **He really wished not to leave that tender hand when came in his hand for hand shake .**_

 _ **...**_

Soon she mingled with her friends and he felt isolated in that crowd. While clicking pics with other members .. He clicked her pic secretly.

That night he returned home leaving his heart behind .

...

...

...

he still could feel that soft touch on his palm .

Man kissed his palm - **abhitak tumhara touch mahsus kar raha hun par tumhare liye to shayad main kisi ajnabi se jyada kuch bhi nahi hun .**

 **par Tumse iss ek mulakat ne meri to zindagi badal di.**

 **...**

...

He remembered now a days how his friend used to tease him ...

That day too ...

...

...

Sitting alone in the bureau... He was lost in her thoughts ... And ..

Sachin snatched his phone from his hands .. He literally flinched and tried to get his phone back .

He - **mera phone wapas kar ..muze kam hain .. Yar ..**

Sachin looking at the pic on phone .- **oh really ...dikh raha hain muze .. Tumhara ye khoobsurat kam ...Mr .RAJAT.**

Rajat sighed disappointing.

Sachin kept hand on his shoulder - **tune bat ki ?**

Rajat - **kis se bat karu ? Aur kya ? ..**

Sachin - **are abhijit sir se ...aur kis se ?**

He widened his eyes - **pagal hain tu ... Unse kya kahu ? .. Ek hi mulakt me muze apki bahanse pyar ho gaya hain ...**

 **Dono bhai muze Bureau se dhakke markar bahar nikal denge . daya sir to meri tange tod denge .**

Sachin giggled - **yeah bat sahi hain ... Days sir kuch bhi kar sakte hain .**

 **Par fir tu kya karega?**

Rajat Continued dreamily .. **Sirf ek bar dekha hain use .. WO to muze bhul bhi gayi hogi ab tak .. aur muze bhi shayad use bhulna chahiye .**

Sachin **\- don't be so disheartened. Kuch na kuch rasta jarur nikal ayega .**

Rajat **\- pata nahi par muze meri love story ko shuru honese pahlehi fullstop lagta hua dikh rha hain .**

 **...**

...

Flash back ends .

Rajat - **kash koi miracle ho jaye .**

...

...

...

...

 **Third house ...**

The beautiful girl was absorbed In her thoughts ... While gazing outside the window .. A cool blow of breeze kissed her cheek .. She shivered remembering his soft touch.

...

...

 **Pata bhi nahi chala kab tum ek ajnabise DOST ... Aur dostse meri ZINDAGI ban gaye .. aise lag raha hain ki kal ki hi bat hain...**

She chuckled while remembering their first meet ..

...

...

 **Six months before ...**

She was frustrated and completely tired while dragging her scooty ... stopped to take a breath ...

She – **isse bhi ajhi kharab hona tha ?..**

 **aj exams hain ..** ( she looked at her wrist watch ) **... oh God ... sirf ek ghants baki hain.. aur yahan to koi bhi nahi dikh raha hain ..**

 **...**

 **she found herself alone on a road that was barely showing glimpse of any human being ...**

She tried to stop 1- 2 cars for lift but in vain... it's the time when everyone was in hurry .

 **She - ... ab kya karu?**

 **...**

And suddenly her gaze fell on a bike at a distance coming towards her side ...

 **She – ok .. now its enough... ise to rokna hi hoga?**

 **...**

 **...**

And the biker stumbled when he found a young girl coming in his way blocking the road by spreading both her hands .

He stopped the bike next to her ..

 **He – madam . marne ke liye merihi bike mili kya tumhe?.**

She ignored him completely and climbed behind him at the back seat .

 **She - Plz ... SOPHIYA COLLEGE ...jaldi.**

He got irritated **\- what?.. Yeh public transport nahi hain .**

She pleaded folding her hands **– plz ,, its an emergency.. jaldi chaliye..**

He wanted to reply something but stopped **– thik hain chalo ..**

 **...**

 **...**

After driving for some distance he asked . – **pure 30 minutes hain college pahuncha ne ke liye ... aur main tumhe sun raha hun..**

She heaved a sigh of relief – **wo actually .. meri scooty kharab ho gayi thi .. aur koi bhi ruk nahi raha tha .to**... ( she waited for some time )..

 **you see..aj mere important exams hain.. achanak apki bike dekhi to muze kuch samaz nahi aya ki kya karu?..aur ..**

And she stopped leaving her sentence incomplete ...waiting for his expected harsh reply ...

but to her amazement . he was not angry nor he scold her .

...

He said in surprised tone **– are you crazy ...**

Shreya – **nahi.. par** **exams miss nahi karna chahti thi ..**

 **...**

...

they came near her college ...

She climbed down ... and came forward ..

he saw that beautiful face first time so closely ... **big eyes ... shoulder cut hair... pink lips** ...

...

...

She extending her hand said **– thank you ...Mr?**

He smiled and placed his hand in her hand – **DAYA ...**

She – **bye .. ab main chalti hun.. and sorry shayad meri wajhse apko late ho gaya hoga?**

She turned to go inside the entrance .

...

...

He said loudly **– koi puchega ki late kyon ho gaya to kya bolu? .. kise lift di thi ?**

She chuckled and came back to him – **bataiyega ki SHREYA ko lift di thi .**

 **...**

Daya – **aur agar koi puche ki kon shreya to ?.**

Shreya **gazed him for a while – bataiyega ki sophiya college me last year me padhati hain.**

 **Aur agar fir bhi koi jyada hi puch tach kare to bataiyega ki roz college se shamko 4 baje nikalti hain.. ok .bye .**

 **...**

 **...**

And he smiled moving his hand in his hair **SMART** .. slowly speeding up his bike he went off ...

she turned to take a look again ...

...

A sudden thought flushed in her mind surprisingly .. **how could she give her information to a stranger like this ?..**

Shreya looking at his figure going away – **stranger?.. but who he was?..daya?..**

...

...

...

ENDING THE CHAP

Hope u all enjoyed it .

Thank you very much for ur precious reviews .. They means a lot to me .

...

Priya .. Bhumi98 .. Ananya D ..Aash vin .. Beautiful angel1 .. Rajats diksha .. . Pari .. Aditi .. Diksha lamba - thnx dear .

Black current .. Kvsneha .. Jeba gomes .. Rajvi lover .. Crazy for purvi .. Jasdeep . saney .. Dd .. Rajvi girl .. Jannatfairy - thnx dear.

Rajvi 21 .. SR .. M13 .. Guest nl .. Ishika .. Cidfan 16 .. Naina malik .. Kamikaze me .. Mahesh 15 .. Areejsachin lover - thnx dear .

Disani .. Kriya .. Hanu ..Sia .. Drizzle1640 .. Athira .. Meera .. Kavinsanjana .. Lovedaya .. Topaz007 .. Mithi .. Bshreena .. Thnx dears

Asanjana - thnx for correcting me .

Nilpari - can't b angry wid a cute sis like u .thnx .

Purpleangei1 - happy that uliked it .thnx .

Harman - idea apki hain par sad note nahi hogi .. Thnx.

All my lovely guests - thnx a lot .

N last bt not d least .. **SHARAYU'S PARI** \- **chatter box** .. Its only u coz of whom m able to write both my fics ... U were there when I was going thru bad patch .. U encouraged me when I gave up saying m not able to write ... Sorry .. Forgive me plz .. Love u a lot .

...

Keep encouraging me thru ur lovely reviews like this .

Waiting ...apki . parise22


	3. Chapter 3

...

Hi .. Friends . .sorry for late update ...

Enjoy ur chap .

This chap contains more Abhirika n Dareya ... We will get rajvis in next chap .hope so .

...

...

...

Those officers were working in cid bureau .

. **.. Nikhil muze lagta hain ki majnu ... Ranza ... Romeo ... Inki line me ek aur nam jaldi hi add honewala hain ..**. Sachin said while eyeing a specific person .

Nikhil - **aur WO kon hain sir ?**

Sachin - **Humare Rajat babu ...**

And he let out a sigh but he was still in his dreamland .

sachin - **iska kuch to karna hoga..**

sachin came to him and patting his shoulder . **.- rajat .. chal aj shamko film dekhne chalte hain..**

rajat gave him strange loo **k - film ?**

 **sachin - han chal .. tera mood bhi thik ho jayega.**

and they continued with their work again .

...

...

Same evening.. While returning from movie.

Sachin - **Achhi thi** na **movie** ?

Rajat burst out in frustration - **Achhi ? Kya khak achha tha film me ? Han ...**

 **Ek hero .Jo start me ekdam simple .. Sidha sada ladka tha .. Wo achanak se ek ladki ke liye khud ko badal deta hain ... ekdam dashing ... Modern ban jata hain .. Aur fir ladki bhi use pyar karne lagti hain ... Tu hi bata real life me aise kabhi ho sakta hain kya ?**

Sachin laughed **\- why not ? Agar ladka ladkise pyar karta hain to uske liye badal bhi sakta hain .**

Rajat **\- I don't believe it .**

Suddenly something striked **in** sachin **s** mind and **he** pulled rajat hurriedly **.**

Sachin **\- jaldi chal .**

Rajat was bit confused **\- par kahan?**

 **Sachin - ek aisi jagah jahanse nikalne ke bad tu khud bhi bhul jayega ki tu kon hain ? ..**

Rajat **\- but ...**

Sachin **\- come on yar ... EVERY THING IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR ...**

 **...**

...

Same evening ..

..he was sipping his coffee silently ...or quiet frustratingly .

and someone closed his eyes from behind .. he didn't take any efforts to remove those hands from his eyes ...

after sometime the hand itself got removed ...

he – **ab age akar baithogi ya invitation chahiye?**

She bit her lips **... oops ...mahashay to kafi gussa dikh rahe hain?**

And like a good girl she came forward and took a seat before him ...

The man was still sipping the coffee .

Shreya – **daya muze to bhuk lagi hain.. kuch khane ke liye snacks mangawao na?**

Daya ordered snacks for her quietly .

...

While eating snacks ...

Shreya steal a glance at him .. his face was calm but as far as she know him ...

Something was gathering in his mind and at any time it would have been burst out . **... Be ready shreya .**.

Shreya with extra innocence – **daya wo actually sorry na ..**

Daya smiled with sweetness – **sorry ... achha wo kyon?**

Shreya – **muze thodisi der ho gayi .. isliye ..**

Daya glared her and then looked at the nearly half a dozen empty cups of coffee . she understood his gaze .

Daya gave a grinning smile – **thodi si der ? really .**

And she blinked her eyes innocently .. **daya.. plz na . dekho college se ghar jana fir bahana banake tumse milne aana you know kitni problems hoti hain? ... Aur fir ...**

 **...**

 **Daya – ok .. thik hain . waise late ane ke hajar bahane iss par tum agar koi kitab likho to bahot popular ho jaogi ?**

Shreya smirked – **achha .. Par. har jagah waqtse pahle pahunch jana yeh apki adat muze badi hi pyari lagti hain .**

Daya **– sirf adat ..?**

Shreya **– nahi jiski adat hain wo bhi ..**

 **Tumhe yad hain ...jab hum first time mile the ..uss din shamko tum mere college ke bahar mera wait kar rahe the .**

Daya **– main tumhara intezar thodi na kar raha tha..**

Shreya **– achha ... Oh yah .. Tum to apne dost ka wait kar rahe the .. Hain na ?**

 **He** smiled shyly and remembered that evening **...**

 **...**

 **Flash back..**

 **...**

 **...**

When shreya came out from the college gate ...

she was searching for auto ...and suddenly she saw someone ...her face lit up with surprised happiness .. He was sitting on his bike was starring the gate ...

While same time he too looked at her .. but pretended as he didn't see her . and turned head towards other side .

Shreya coming to that specific person ...

...

Shreya – **hii. Mr. daya...**

Daya showing wonder on his face – **hey .. shreya ... what a pleasant surprise ! ..ap aur yaha ?**

Shreya giggled - **yeh mera college hain to main yahin par milungi na ? Par ap ? Ap yaha kya kar rahe hain ?**

Daya with little nervousness - **are han ..ap ka college hain to ap to yahin par milegi na ... (** she nodded **) ..**

 **Aur main ? .. . Wo mera dost hain na .. WO muze yahan par Milne anewala tha par abhi tak nahi aya..**

 **...**

Shreya has her smirk - **achha .. Apka dost yahan** (stressing the word ) . **Milne ane wala tha.**

 **Thik hain fir .. Ap apne dost ka intezar kijiye aur main chalti hun . bye ..**

She waved him .and absent minendedly he too waved her back ..

Daya POV - **hein .. Bye kya kar rahe ho use ? Usise milne aye ho na ?**

He kicked his bike and followed her who was walking along the pedestrian.

...

Daya loudly - **shreya ..**

She looked back and stopped .

Daya- **WO mera friend shayad nahi anewala hain . aur waise bhi main nikal hi raha hun to chaliye apko chod deta hun .**

Shreya narrowed her eyes - **are you** **sure ?**

Daya - **yah .**

 **Ok then** ...And she sat behind him ..

...

...

...

He dropped her near her lane ..

Shreya - **bye ..**

Daya - **bye ... WO kal tumhari scooter to repair hokar nahi milegi to kya main ?**

Shreya touched his hand lightly - **main ideal colony ke bus stop par subah 10 baje janewali hun ... Bye .**

And she walked away leaving him smiling .

...

 **Flashback back ends ...**

...

...

Present ..in restaurant .

Daya smilingly sweetly - **aur fir humari mulakate badhane lagi ...**

Shreya - **han .. Tum dost se badhkar kab zindagi ban gaye pata bhi nahi chala .**

He held her hand in his both hands softly ..And kissed it .

Daya - **I love you .**

Shreya - **I love you too .**

...

...

...

 **After two days ..**

 **...**

It took more than two hours for the doctor to get into her mind ...

after hypnotizing her , she tried to make her remember all her memories ...

and slowly she open all her secrets .

...

...

...

outside the room ...

They were restless ... and their wait got over when doctor returned from the checkup room .

Abhijit – **kya hua dr ?. kuch pata chala? Aur purvi thik to hain na ?**

Dr smiled on his restlessness and made her self comfortable in chair –

 **mr abhijit ... She is perfectly alright .. Wo abhi so rahi hain ... Par usne bahot kuch bataya hain ...**

Daya – **kya?**

Dr – **ap log ek policeman ki family se belong karte hain ... right?**

Abhijit made a strange face – **han par uska iss sabse kya sambandh?**

Dr – **sambandh hain ... kya apke pita bahot strict the.**

Daya – **han .**

Dr – **kya unhone gharme bhi kafi discipline rakha tha ..jaise ane – jane ka waqt .. ya fir khane – pine me punctuality etc .**

Daya gave strange expressions - **han par usme kya hain?**

Dr ignore his expressions – **kya wo yh chahte the ki unke bachhe bhi forces join kare ?**

Abhijit started getting some hints , he nodded .

Dr – **aur ap donone cid join bhi karliya .**

Daya protested – **han par humne khushi se cid join ki hain ... sirf papa ki insistence par nahi .**

Dr – **par kya purvi forces me interested hain ...**

daya remained silent .

Abhijt silently - **nahi .. use kabhi bhi forces me interest nahi tha .**

 **In fact iss strict .. disciplined life se use chidh hain ...**

 **magar doctor humne use kabhi bhi forces join karne me jabardasti nahi ki hain ...**

 **wo to apni pasand ki course kar rahi hain.**

Dr gazed him for a moment – **apne nahi ki hogi par apke papa?**

Daya seriously – **han . wo chahte the ki purvi bhi humari tarha bane ... WO khud use train karna chahte the.**

Dr caught the exact word - **yahin wajah hain ki wo aisi ban gayi hain .**

 **Tab umar me choti hone ki wajhse shayad wo apne papa se openly yeh sab na bol payi hogi par jab bat had se jyada stressfull ho gayi to uske dimag ne yeh kuch alag rasta dhund liya ..**.

Abhijit was still confused – **matlab?**

 **...**

Dr – **dekhiye ... uske dream me wo apne apko ek helpless ladki sochti hain .. for example ... Cinderella ... aur fir koi dusra person hota hain villain,.. jaise ki cinderella ki story me cruel, crooked step mother .. . aur fir wo us pal ko jeeti hain ...**

 **...**

 **...**

All the three people were shocked on doctors unexpected explanation.

Daya – **par ab papa to nahi rahe fir bhi yeh kyon chal raha hain ?**

Dr - **ek bat bataiye ? Kya uske yeah dreams bachpanse continue aisehi chalte as rahe hain ?**

Abhijit **\- nahi .. Nahi ... Doctor ... Papake janeke bad WO ek dam thik hi ho gayi thi par pichale kuch mahinose firse uske sath yeh Sab shuru hua .**

Dr **\- iska ekhi matlab nikalta hain ki firse aisa kuch hone laga hain Jo uski marji ke khilaf hain aur shayad WO khulkar mana nahi kar pa rahi hain .**

DAya and tarika suddenly looked at him who was shocked .

... Doctor continued with the conversation but he was lost some where else...

...

 **The same night ..**.

He was working on his laptop ...

,...

Finnaly .. He gave up and closed the laltop in a jerk ...

...

Abhijit giving a frawned look to both of them ...said .

 **Ab kuch bologe bhi yah yuhi muze ghurte rahoge ? Kabse dekh raha hun bina bat ghurtehi ja rahe ho ? Tum logonki problem kya hain ?**

Tarika n Daya who were starring him .. Exchanged a worried glance ... And continued with their starring work .

Abhijit raising his hands - **oh ..OK .. I admit ... I admit purvi ke sath yeah sab firse shuru honeki wajh main hi hun .. Ab khush ? ..**

No one replied .because they knew he has yet to say more ..

 **But let me tell you this very clearly ... Main Jo kar raha hun WO sahi hain ..**

 **. Purvi ke liye mera decision sahi hain ... Aur tum dono yeh bat samaz lo ... Ki uski shadi meri marzi se aur merehi chune hue ladke me sath hogi .. And that's final .**

 **...**

 **Tarika - par abhijit ... Tum jante ho use forces me kam karne wale ladke se shadi nahi karni hain to tum yun jabardasti kyon kar rahe ho ?**

 **...**

Abhijit got up from his place **\- to fir kya use apni manmarji karne du ?**

 **Tarika .. Tumne uske dost dekhe na .. WO ladkiya - ladke ? Kaise kapde pahante hain ? Kya rahan sahan hain unka ?**

 **Kal ko agar purvi bhi aisehi kisi rah chalte ladke se shadi karne ki zid karegi to kya karenge hum ?**

 **aur rahi forces me kam karnewale ladke ki bat to use main dekh lunga ... i will convience her ... akhir meri bahan hain .. jarur man jayedi.**

 **...**

daya murmured to himself - **pata nahi manti bhi hain ya fir koi ulti sidhi harkate karti hain..**

 **after all ABHIJIT the great ki ladli hain ... ZIDDI hona to uski nas nas me samaya hua hain.**

 **...**

but openly he said **\- magar bhai ... hum koi aur ladka bhi to dhund sakte hain ?**

Abhijit rolling his eyes - **kyon ? .. Koi dusra ladka kyon ?**

 **maine jise chuna hain usme kya kharabi hain ? ..**

 **Padha - likha hain .. Achhi job karne wala hain . .. akela hain .. Hume aur kya chahiye ?**

 **WO humari purvi ko khush rakhega .**

 **...**

 **.** Daya still tried to change his mind - **usme yeh kharabi hain ki ... WO CID ME HAIN .. Jo tumhari ladli ko pasand nahi .**

 **isliye to WO use Milne se hi kya ? Uska chehra Dekhane ko bhi mana kar rahi hain .**

 **...**

 **Abhijit - are par cid me hain iska yeh MATLAB to nahi ki WO bhi papa jaise ho .. TUM DONO JANTE HO NA USE .**

 **. Kitna achha hain WO . . i know wo humari purvi ka pura khayal rakhega ...**

 **And I am sure purvi bhi jab us se milegi na to WO bhi use pasand karegi ... Tum dekh Lena .**

 **Ab jao so jao ...**

It was clear indication that the meeting s over ...

Helplessly daya bid them good night and went towards his room .

...

Abhijeet - **tarika tumhe nahi sona** ?

Tarika - **abhijit nind nahi aa rahi hain .plz ..tum bhi chalo na** ?

Abhijeet looked at her antics ...

 **Muze thoda sa kam hain** .. **To main bad me ata** **hun** ...

Tarika got annoyed .. **How rude abhijit** ?

 **Humesha apni hi sach karte ho** .. **Kabhi meri bat bhi Mani hain** **?Jo ab manoge** ? **OKk ..gud night** .

And she left fuming in anger ..leaving him in smirk .

...

...

In **abhirikas bedroom** ...

Tarika came out from washroom ...and saw him laying on bed ... He was eyeing her constantly ... With love .

She came and laid at other side of the bed .. Facing her back to him ...

Abhijit hugged her from behind ..

 **Tarika** .. **Sorry na** .

No reply from the curly beauty .

Abhijit tried to turn her towards his side but she denied.

Sighing ... He got up ..

He - **thik hain** fir **main bahar sofe par sone jata hun ..**. and his lips smiled when she held his hand ...

Tarika - **kahi janeki jarurat nahi hain chup chap yahi so jao .huh ..** ...and she pulled him on bed ... He stumblbut balanced to fall over her carefully .

She could feel his warm breath on her cheek ... His face was buried in her neck.. She wondered .. Still when he touches her .. It always send shiver in her body ...suddenly he softly pecked her neck ...

And he heard her ...

 **Tere bina jiya jaye na ... Tere bina jiya jaye na . ...**

 **Bin tere ... Tere bin .. Sajna .. Sans me sans aye na .**

 **.Tere bina jiya jaye na ...**

 **...**

His finger was roaming on her face .. It stopped at her trembling lips ...she closed her eyes tight ..

 **Jab bhi khayalome tu aye ..**

 **Mere badanse khooshboo aye ..**

 **Mahke badanse raha na jaye ... Raha jaye na ..**

 **...**

He leaned down ... And kissed her at lips ... His every wandering touch on her body took her to her dreamland .

 **Reshmi rate roj na hongi ...**

 **Yeh sougate roj na hongi ...**

 **Zindagi tuz bin ras na aye ... Ras aye na ...**

 **...Tere bina jiya jaye na ... Tere bina jiya jaye na ...**

 **...**

 **They slept in each others loving hug .**

 **...**

 **...,,...**

 **end of the chap .**

 **...,...,...**

 **Hop apko yeh chap pasand aya hoga .**

 **... .**

 **Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews ... On last both chaps ... Keep supporting me like this .. Plz .**

 **This time can't thnx individually ...sorry .**

 **... ...**

 **Stay tuned till next chap ... And review .**

 **Waiting ...**

 **Apki parise22.**


	4. Chapter 4

hi ..

friends .. its your new chap .enjoy ..

...

...

after nearly one week ..

...

Tarika came out with coffee mug – **Abhijiat . yeh lo.. tumhari coffee.**

Abhijit took it with little smile . he didn't say anything but she guessed it right...placing her hand on his shoulder .

Tarika – **abhijit .. abhitak wohi bate soch rahe ho?**

Abhijit nodded lightly .

She sat beside him ... softly took his hand in her hand and started bribing it ..he felt her care ...

Abhijit – **Tarika .. kya maine galat kiya? ...**

question arose in her eyes .

he was in his own pool of thoughts ... continued .

 **Matlab .. muze aise lag raha hain ki kahin anjaneme main ne bhi Papa jaise behave kiya hain?... kya main uski feelings ko samaz nahi paya hun?.**

Tarika tried to pacify him **– nahi Abhijit .. tum to bahot achhe bhai ho .. aur agar tumne uske sath thodi si sakhti ki hain to wo uski bhalayi ke liye hi na?**

Abhijit – **ha ..shayad ... par tarika main sachme uski khushi chahta hun...**

Tarika pressed his hand gently and assured him through eyes .they remembered their meeting with doctor. ...

...

...

The day ...when they visited doctor for second session...

 **...**

Doctor was explaining them about the main reason behind Purvis dreams .

Dr – **bachpan me jis tarha apne papa ke khilaf na bol pane ki wajhse usne yeh rasta apnaya tha ...**

 **usi taraha .. aj aisa kuch ho raha hain jo use pasand nahi aa raha hain par shayad ap log samaz nahi pa rahe hain to uske wo dreams firse shuru ho gaye hain...**

 **shayad use yeh dohri life achhi lagne lagi hain .. Shayad uske liye ap logonka itnetion pane ka yeh sabse easy way hain .**

instantly tarika and daya looked at abhijit .. he was in deep shock ..

Abhijit – **par dr .. yeh kab tak chalega? .. kya koi rasta nahi ?**

Dr flashed a assured smile – **hain na ...**

Tarika – **kya ?**

Dr stressing each word replied - **jaise wo chahti hain waise hone dijiye .**

Daya was surprised – **matlab ? Main samza nahi ...**

Dr – **achha muze bataiye ki in all uske dreams kis type ke hote hain? Is there any patteren ?..**

Daya – **wo ... wo**

He couldn't search for a proper word ..

Tarika who was keenly listening al this conversation ... First time came in show.

Tarika – **han Maine observe kiya hain ... Purvi ke dreams ka ek type ... Ek pattern. Hain .**

 **USKI HAR KAHANI ME USE APNE PREMI SE DUR KIYA JATA HAIN. AUR VILLIAN KOI USKA APNA HOTA HAIN ... KABHI HAPPY ENDING AUR KABHI SAD ENDING ..**

 **aise hi kuch hota hain..**

 **...**

 **...**

Abhijit looked at her in sudden .

Abhijit pov **\- sach hi to kahrahi hain Tarika ... par yeh kabhi mere dhyan me kyon nahi aya?...**

 **Doctor – very good observation D. Tarika ... to thik hain na ... ab wohi kijiye jo wo chahti hain ..got it.**

...

Abhijit was still confused **– par ... Iska koi ulta asar to nahi padega na purvi pe ...**

 **Doctor smiled on brothers concern - nahi side effect honeka sawal hi nahi ata .. She will be perfect fly alright soon .**

 **Abhijit sighed. Unknowingly .**

Tarika understood the point and smiled broadly **.. – yah doctor . I got it.. ab wohi hoga jo wo chahegi...**

She got up from her chair and thanked the doctor .. turning to wards him .. she touched his shoulder ..

 **Tarika - abhijit chale..**

 **...**

 **...**

...

Flash back ends ..

...

...

tarika - **par uski bhi to koi galti nahi hain na abhijit ?.usne bachpanse jo dekha uska hi uske dil par impact ho gaya .**

...

and she remembered the incident ..

when purvi burst out all her pain ..

...

Abhihit - **par bachhe ..Hum Sab bhi to cid me kam karte hain .. Hume to koi pareshani nahi hain is profession se ...**

Purvi questioned - **pareshani nahi hain bhai ?** ( she looked at Tarika ) **..**

 **Bachpan se dekhti ayi hun .. Kis tarha mom papa ke intezar me rat - rat bhar jagti thi .. Unki ankho ka WO papa ko kho dene ka darr .. Papa ke wapas ane par chain ki sans Lena ..**

 **Aur yeh ek din Ka nahi bhai .. Har roz ki kahani thi .. Aur uparse papa ki strictness .. In sabke bich roz ghut ghut kar jee rahi thi WO ..**

Purvis eyes became moist **.**

while looking at Tarika ..

...

 **Muze galat mat samzo bhai .. Par jis din apko der ho jati hain na tab wohi dar main bhabi ki ankhon me bhi dekhti hun .**

While holding his hands tight . **.**

 **Muze uss dard se nahi gujrna bhai .. Plz ..**

 **...**

All were stunned to hear this from their sister ...

Tarika sat next to her .. **\- humesha jo. Dikhta ho wohi sach nahi hota .. Purvi ..**

 **Han ..muze abhijit ki salamati ki chinta rahti hain ..**

 **Par yeh bhi to sach hain ki tu agar bina bataye kisi din derse ayi to main Teri bhi to fikr karti hun**..

 **aur risk to har profession me hota hain ..**

 **kal rah chalte bhi to koi hadsa ho sakta hain .. uske liye kise goondon ke sath encounter hi jaruri nahi .. hain na?..**

 **...**

purvi hugged her tight .. tarika patted her head .

after compossing herself . **.**

 **purvi- par fir bhi .. bhai plz ..plz ...p plz .. nahi na ..**

and all started laughing on her act .

...

...

And today morning when he again tried to talk to her .. she reacted very aggressively ...

Abhijit sighs- **pata nahi kaise karenge yeh sab ..**

 **Tarika getting up from her place - chalo .. ready ho jate hain .. bureau ke liye late hoga ..**

Abhijit too got up and followed her.

...

...

...

after around a month ...

Purvi was sitting in college canteen ..

her expressions were clearly telling that she was unpleased with what is going on around her ... her frustration .. annoyance .. everything was ready to burst out ...

It was last month ..since when she had frequent fight with her big brother ... no not fight actually ..

 **He is actually very sweet ..**

Purvi had an admiring smile on her lips ..

Purvi pov – **bhai ..ap na bahot hi jyada achhe ho.. bas yeh shadi ki bat ko chod kar .. unhe pata hain muze forces me kam karne wala husband bilkul bhi nahi chahiye ... aur CID wala ?.. NO .. NEVER .. but bhai ?..**

( she let out a sigh).. **piche hi pad gaye hain ... Aur apka pyar dekhkar main apko mana bhi nahi kar pati hun ...**

 **Akhir papake gujarJane me bad apne hi to muze apni beti ki tarha pala hain ..**

she chuckled .

 **par aj to bhai ne height hi kar di.. kya puch rahe the ?. han .. tera koi boy friend hain kya?..**

And she remembered the same days incidence occurred in the morning **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **No..bhai..i said no...** she refused his proposal .

 **But whats the problem?..dear...** he took the bite of the apple...

She glared him..- **maine apko ek bar bol diya na...nahi matlab nahi...** she mouthed after finishing her milk.

 **Plz.. purvi ek bar use mil to lo**. **. wo ekdam achha ladka hain .. shant hain ... sidha sada .. simple .. good natured ...  
**

her brother was still trying to convince her by narrating his qualities .

...

Purvi while getting up nodded her head in dissapointment .said internally ..– **bhai...apko pata hain muze kisi bhi CID wale me interest nahi hain...**

 **to kyon ap bar bar muze insist kar rahe hain..**

 **...**

 **...**

suddenly a thought pooped up in her mind ... smiling evilly ..

purvi screamed - **no bhai .. i dont like this type of guy..**

abhijit - **guy?**

purvi ignored his reaction and continued DREAMINGLY - **muze jo chahiye wo ladka to .. HONA CHAHIYE ...**

 **DASHING ..**

 **HANDSOME ...**

 **FULL STYLISH LOOK ..**

 **ROUGH AND TOUGH ..**

 **USKI BATON ME ATTITUDE HONA CHAHIYE ..**

 **CHAHRE PAR CARELESS NESS ...hii ..  
**

 **muze to aisa hi ladka chahie...ap dhundiye . main shadi kar lungi ...**

...

here abhijit s eye were ready to pop out ..

he could utter only - **purvi?..**

 **...**

 **...**

purvi got up from her place - **dekhiye na dada ...bhai ko...**

She looked to the other handsome young man wearing a pair of blue jeans and blue shirt ...entering the scene for help...

Daya – **bhai ...kyon use force kar rahe ho?...agar wo nahi chahti hain to thik hain na..**

Abhijit gave him a look – **shut up ..Daya...**

 **tuzse madat to nahi ho rahi hain...to kam se kam mere kam me tang mat ada.. ja chup chap se break fast kar le...**

Daya made face and showing thumb to purvi ..went towards the dinning table..

...

...

his bhabhi served him – **dekho na Tarika bhabhi...apke iss ye husband ko..**.looking at the big brother .

 **..humesha muzpar roab jamata hain..use batao ab main chota bachha nahi raha ...muzse respect se bat kare ..warna...**

 **...**

 **Warna? ... Warna kya?..muze bhi to bata jara...** abhijit who was listening him from behind growled...

Daya bit his tongue... - **warna ...warna kuch nahi...warna main ye sare apples kha jaunga...** pointing to the bowl full of apples...his scared tone made Tarika laugh...

Tarika teasing him in low tone – **daya ji ..agar ap bade ho gaye hain to fir purvi ki tarah apke liye bhi rishta dhudna shuru kiya jaye ?**

Daya – **are bhabhi marwaogi kya? Tumhe to sab pata hain na...**

 **yeh purvi ke piche pada hua hain wohi thik hain...use mere piche mat lagao..**

Tarika warned – **daya...wo bade bhai hain tumhare...**

Daya making puppy face - . **bhabhi...sorry na .**

 **...**

Tarika smiled and coming closer to him whispered – **abhijit ko USKE bareme abhi tak nahi bataya hain na?...**

 **agar tum kaho to bata du...purvi aur tumhari shadi ek hi mandap me karwa denge...**

Daya started coughing badly .

 **Are ..aramse.**. tarika rushed and started massaging his back.

 **..aramse khao daya..**

 **itni bhi kya jaldi hain? Kya kisise milne jana hain?..** ..she smirked and daya gave her tough look...

before he could answer her ...

...

 **.kya hua daya?...** abhijt asked in worried tone... **thik se kha...**

And he turned to talk with purvi... but taking chance of the fight between her brothers she had already escape from there...

 **Lo yeh bhi bhag gayi...** he was sounding irritated...

,...

Tarika – **abhijit..chalo breakfast kar lo...**

Abhijit coming to the table ...

 **Inn dono ke piche padke ..meri to bhuk hi mar gayi hain... dekho mere to bal bhi safed hone lage hain ..**

 **.** pointing index finger to his head ..he complained .

Daya while taking bite mumbled – **kisne kaha tha humare piche padne ko?..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

flashback ends .

 **...**

 **...**

in the college canteen ...

Purvu remembered this oftenly occurring incident in her home ..

Purvi POV **\- boy friend ?.. not a bad idea .. thanx bhai .  
**

and An evil smile spread up on her lips .

 **...**

 **...**

same day .. same time in the cid bureau ...

abhijit **\- sachin .. i hope... maine tumhe diya hua mission thik se chal raha hain ...**

sachin giggled **\- ek dam ok ..sir ... shayad ajhi .. apko result bhi dikh jayega ...**

before he could continue ...

...

they heard a yell ..

. turning towards the origin of sound ...they found pankaj starring at the entrance with wide eyes . ...

 **sir ... yeh apko kya hua ?..**

all started watching the entrance from where **HE STEPED IN SIDE ...**

nikhil dropped the file in his hands.. and abhijit and sachin exchanged a admiring glance ..

All mouth fell open and the handsome young officer flashed a sweet smile ... **  
**

 **good morning every one ...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **ending the chap ...**

 **...**

 **...**

hope apko yeh chap pasand ayi hogi?.

thanx to all those who read n reviewed for last chap.

stay tuned for next chap.

...

do review plz ...

waiting ..

apki parise22.


	5. Chapter 5

**...**

 **EDKHPH 5.**

 **...**

Hi friends .. I know its very late up date .

Sorry .but plz bear with me .

 **...**

 **...**

 **Ab tak humne dekha ki ..**

Abhijeet ,daya n purvi r siblings . tarika is abhijeet' s loving ,caring wife .

abhijeet is worried for purvi as she is suffering from some psycho. disorder . Doctor assured them it s curable but they have to find solution .

Abhijeet wants purvi to get marry to a person he has chosen for her from CID and is adamant on his decision . purvi s not happy on this of his decision . her mind is ready with a plan as a way out of it .

Daya has shreya in his life but still didn't tell to his elder brother about her although Tarika knows about it .

In a bureau , a young man Rajat loves purvi but is displeased because of her decision of not to marry any person from forces .

 **...**

 **...**

 **To chaliye ab age dekhte hain .. kya hota hain?...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **edkhph5...**

 **...**

A very beautiful sunny morning ...

 **Scene in bureau ...**

Someone entered inside the bureau ... and

All the cid officers heard a yell ..

. turning towards the origin of sound ...they found pankaj starring at the entrance with wide eyes . ...

 **sir ... yeh apko kya hua ?..**

all started watching the entrance from where **HE STEPED IN SIDE ...**

nikhil dropped the file from his hands..

while Abhijit and Sachin exchanged an admiring glance ..

All mouth fell open and the handsome young officer flashed a sweet smile ...

 **good morning every one ...**

 **...**

 **While getting No reply from the presents ... he again came up ...**

 **Good morning everyone ...**

He had continuous smile on his face ...

All the faces were dumb struck to see him like this .*****

Abhijeet coming forward replied – **good morning RAJAT... kya bat hain ? tum to ekdam badle hue se lag rhe ho ?**

Freddy came and holding his shoulder tightly turned him towards himself – **han sir .. yeh rajat to ekdam different lag rhe hain .. yeh pitter England ka branded new shirt , humesha wali simple trousers ki jagha ye Lee wali jeans ... ye goggles aur sabse badhiya to yeh rajat ka look hi hain**.. **kamal lag rhe ho rajat tum**.

rajat gave a shy smile on this of his description about him .. un knowingly his hand moved on his stubble cheeks that was giving him most rough n tough look .

Abhijeet looked back at sachin who was starring him with expectations in his eyes ... abhijeet winked to him with a light nod of appreciation .and sachin flashed a wide sigh of relief .

...

Suddenly a loud thunder dashed enter in side the bureau .. that scattered the whole crowd in a blink ..

ACP – **Abhijeet .. kya ho rha hain yaha ? ... koi naya case aaya hain kya?..**

 **aur yeh mahashay kon hain?.. ...(** he paused for a second to get to know who the intruder is?.. and was completely shocked when recognized him ) ...

 **RAJAT tum?... yeh kya hal bna rkha hain ? .. tumhari tabiyat to thik hain ?..** Rajat had frantic expressions on his face . he gave a pleading look to Abhijeet ...

Abhijeet – **are sir ... ye ... ye ... ye to kuch bhi nhi .. wo thik hain .. . ap .. ap aayiye na sir cabin me ... apse wo parso ke david murder case ke silsile me discuss krna hain** ... and without looking back he headed towards the cabin .

ACP followed him but again while looking back at rajat – **han chalo .. par ...ye ...**

Still he was suspiciously starring at Rajat who hung his head in much nervousness now . and was not ready to meet eye with ACP .

...

While walking beside abhijeet ..

ACP finally asked – **abhijeet .. rajat ki tabiyat wakyi thik hain na?.. nhi to use ghar bhej do aram karne do use** .

Abhijeet helplessly gazed rajat and then smiled at ACP – **jee sir . main dekhta hun ... ap chaliye .**

 **...**

Rajat wiped sweat beads from his forehead while Others controlled their laughter with much efforts .

...

...

...

It was Another nice day .

but not for that annoyed young beauty with short hair ..

...

...

...

 **Daya tum meri bat kyon nhi samazte ho ?.. plz ... ye bat utni sidhi nhi hain jtni tumhe lgti hain ..**

Shreya was frustrated while talking with her love ... she placed the mobile at other ear ..

Daya laughed at other side – **tum bhi na shreya .. tumhare gharwalone sirf ek ladka hi to dikhaya hain na tumhe ... shadi thodi na karwa rhe hain ...**

Shreya was surprised on his words **– what?.. oh .. to kya tum tab tak intezar kroge ki wo log meri shadi kisi dusre Bandar se krwa de ?... han .**

Daya bit his tongue **– kisi dusre bandar se kyon ?..main hun na ... mera matlab hain tumhare gharwale tumhari shadi muzse krwa denge ok . ..**

Shreya **– achha ? aur kya main jan sakti hun ki yeh kab hoga ?**

Daya **– jaldi hi hoga ..**

 **par yar abhi muze jana hain .. ek case aya hain .. aur ACP sahib aur abhijeet bhi nhi hain to jana padega .. its important ..**

Shreya replied in hurt tone **– Daya .. tumhare liye har bat important hain na ... siway mere ..**

Daya tried to lightened the situation **– are yar tum to meri zindagi ho .. tumse jyada important kya ho sakta hain?...**

 **...**

Shreya could feel his naughty tone .. she remained silent .

Daya – **shreya ... shreya .. are you there ?.. tum line par ho na?.**..( but she didn't reply .. after realizing her reluctance .. he continued lovingly ) **.. shreya .. dekho .. I promise you ki jaldi hi bhai se bat kr lunga aur hum fir tumhare gharwalose bat kr lenge ok.**

Shreya **– yah ok .**

Daya **– to ab main jau? Plz.**

 **Shreya – han ... bye .**

After cutting the call ... shreya remained silently sitting on the bed ..

...

...

...

It was the same day ..

 **beautiful evening ...**

she was wandering on the beach unmindfully ... after some time she came to sit on a rock ...

while watching those dancing sea waves ... her mind was still occupied with the same thoughts ...

...

...

her life was going on softly .. well ... till the day before yesterday ...

And sudden news came for her ... when her mother informed her about arrival of some guests .. she thought yah it was as usual .. guests frequently visit their home .

but the main shock was ready after that ... when she came to know that these guests have arrived for the different purpose ... shreya gulped her anger .

after the guests departed ..

shreya burst out – **mom dad yeh sab kya ?.. apne muze dekhne ke liye ladka bulaya tha ? aur wo bhi bina muzse puche?...**

her mother looked at her husband and came to calm her daughter down - **shreya .. beta ... ab tumharI padhai khtm hogi to humne socha ki ..**

shreya again cut her in anger **– han** **apne socha .. chalo shreya ko issghar se bhaga diya jaye .**

her father placed his palm on her cheek – **nhi beta .. bas humne socha kI tum bdi ho gyi ho to tumhare liye ladka dhundna shuru krte hain ... hume koi jaldi nhi ... tum jise pasand krogi , hum ussi se tumhari shadi krwa denge .. thik hain beta ?**

 **...**

Her fathers words touched her heart ..she couldn't say anything against her parents .

she sent back her tears those were ready to come out ...

shreya pov – **mom dad apko kaise batau?.. main kisi aur se pyar karti hun .. par ... par ab tk usne muze shadike bareme kuch kaha bhi to nhi?...**

as still daya didn't propose her well.

And today while speaking with him ... she came to know that may be still he is not ready for marriage ...

 ** _Flashback ends ..._**

,...

...

Shreya pov – **daya ... tum kyon nhi samzate ?.. main tumse bahot pyar krti hun .. par agar tum kuch bhi nhi karoge to ...**

 **aur apne family ke khilaf jana yeh bhi to nhi hoga muzse ?.. kaise karungi main yeh?..**

Her words were listened by those waves along with someone else too. ...

...

...

 **Han sach bola apne ... kabhi bhi apni family ke against jana galat hi hain** ... a soft voice heard beside her .

Shreya came out from her trance ... she looked around .it was about to nightfall ... and she found a stranger beside her .. not exactly beside ... like a gentle man he was sitting away from her at a distance ...

 **She was surprised on what she heard ? did he say something ?..**

 **...**

Shreya – **jii. Apne muzse kuch kaha ?**

The Man straightened his coat well – **jee main kabse yahi side me baitha hun ... and** **sorry maine apko apne apse bat krte hue dekha ..actually sun hi liya ... to khudko rok nhi paya ...** ( he waited for a moment ) ...

 **sach kahu to .. apki batose ap bahot matured lagti hain ..**

Shreya forced a smile in reply ...he seemed to be a young man of above 30 yrs .well mannered , due to the dim light his face was not visible clearly ...

Man continued looking at the waves . – **pta hain apko ?.. muze bhi agar koi tension ho to main yaha akar baithta hun .. in uthti hui lahronko dekhkar bahot sukoon milta hain ...**

 **Shreya – han .. sahi kaha apne ..**

The man chuckled **\- jee main kbhi galat bolta hi nhi ..**

( after pausing for a moment ) **.. bolo kya bat hain ?.. tension?**

Shreya didn't reply .. and started starring the sea again . the man smiled .

 **Man – tumhe dekha to muze meri choti bahan samaz ayi ..bilkul uske jaisi lagti ho tum ..**

 **pata hain tumhe? . apne dil ki bat kisise share kro to achha lgta hain .. . aur yaha to hum dono ek dusre ko thik se dekh bhi nhi sakte hain .. to kya khyal hain?. Aien ..**

Shreya smiled . she didn't know why but her heart insisted her to talk with this stranger ... she relaxed keeping her hands a little behind both sides of her body on the rock. And started gazing the setting sun that was ready to absorbed itself in the blue silent sea .

 **Shreya – main kisisse pyar krti hun par ...*********************

 **...**

 **...**

Man – **oh ye bat hain . don't worry . Wo shayad abhi confused hain shadi ko lekar . wait for some days . .. sab kuch jaldi hi thik ho jayega ..**

Shreya – **hope so ...**

Man got up – **to ab chale ... kafi andhera hone aya hain ..**

Shreya followed him – **han .. nikalna to hoga ... waise aapne apne bareme to kuch nhi bataya ..** **ap ?**

Man – **main ?..**

 **annn. Apna bada bhai man lo.. kisi din tumhare jarur kam aunga ..promise .. ok bye now ...**

Shreya kept on watching that stranger who was going away ..

Shreya – **bhai ?.. han ..**

Gazing the waves once she again turned to see him .. and started walking in opposite direction .

...

...

...

Late night .

When Tarika completed her work and relaxed while leaning behind at the pillow ... she looked beside ..where he was sleeping ... with eyes open?..

Tarika – **abhijeet .. ab tak soye nhi?**

Abhijeet – **han ..**

Tarika snuggled to him – **kya hua ?. kuch soch rhe the ?**

Abhijeet wrapped his hands around her – **tarika ..muze lgta hain .. ki purvi ke sath sath ab DAYA ke liye bhi ladki dekhni chahiye ... kyon?**

Tarika widened her eyes ... but immediately composed herself .

 **Magar abhijeet .. phle use puch to lo ? kya wo shadi ke liye ready hain ?**

Abhijjet narrowed his eyes – **kyon ?. wo shadi keliye kyon nhi taiyyar hoga?.. kya usne tumhe kuch bola hain?..**

Tarika had words stuck in the throat **– nn . nn .nhi to .. par muze aise lga . achha yeh sab chodo ab ... chalo so jao ..**

Abhijeet wondered on her such behavior but didn't say anything and both of them slept .

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **End of the chap .**

 **...**

I am back with this fic. after many days .So really have no idea that u people liked it or not .

Plz tell me it should get continued or not?

...

 **(Next chap – entry of a stranger in Purvis life .)**

...

Thanx to all those friends who reviewed for the previous chap and were waiting for this one .

...

...

Waiting for your lovely reviews .

 **Apki parise22.**


	6. Entry of HIM in Purvis life

Edkhph6

...

Hi friends .. enjoy your new chap .

...

...

...

A girl Ria ( Purvi's friend ) ... was talking on phone ...

,...

Riya – **han .. bhai .. usne khud muze kaha hain ...**

Abhijeets lips curled up wide – **thik hain riya .. pahle bata usne kya kaha hain tumhe ?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

the scene of same day afternoon flashed before Riya s eyes ..

...

...

both the friends enjoying their coffee in the canteen ...

purvi – **Riya ek kam tha ..**

riya – **han bol ..kya kam hain**?.. in the mean time she sipped her coffee.

purvi spoke out little hesitantly – **kya tu mere liye koi boyfriend dhund sakti hain ...**

riyas eyes wide opened couldn't utter any word as she grabbed the same moment to sip her coffee few seconds ago ..

...

...

...

Reflex reaction came from purvi ...

 **chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii .. yeh kya kiya tune ?**

purvi was irritatingly gazing at the spray painting done by riya from her mouthful of coffee on the opposite wall that was behind purvi .

riya – **sorry ...**

purvi took a look at her dress that was saved just by few inches .

riya gulped – **purvi .. boyfriend?**

Purvi replied with careless tone - **han .. boyfriend .**

Riya without a second thought – **are you allright ?.. teri tabiyat to thik hain na .. chal main auto bula deti hun .. tu abhi ghar ja**.. and she extended her hand .

Purvi stopped her **– riya ..**. ( she made her to sit again ) **.. calm down ..**

 **Muze sachem boyfriend nhi chahiye .. sirf dikhawe ke liye ..you know as a rental fellow .. ok .**

Purvi nodded her head disappointingly as she could read her poor friends shocked expressions .

 **Thik hain .. main tuze sab batati hun ..** purvi continued with her sentence .

Riyas expression went on changing frequently from shocked to surprised .. unbelievable and finally to curious .

When she realized that purvi is not speaking then ...

 **Riya – magar yeh zut kyon?**

 **Purvi – bhai ko thode din shanti se bithane ke liye ..**

 **Riya – ohh . ok .. thik hain.. I will try .. dekhti hun .. shayad mere cousine help kar de...**

Purvi got little relaxed feel **– yah ok .. tu unse bat kar le .aur han .. hum usse achhe paise bhi denge .**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

After thinking for some hours .. riya decided to inform everything to abhijeet as she too considered him as her big brother ... and she called him .

 **Flashback ends ...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Riya – bhai .. muze to kuch bhi samaz nhi aya is liye apko batana sahi samza ...**

 **Abhijeet – thank you riya ... ab main jo batata hun wo karo .. aur dhyan me rakho ki purvi ko iski bhanak bhi nhi padni chahiye ki tumne sab kuch muze bataya hain ,ok .**

 **Ria – jee han bhai .**

And then he explained her something .

...

...

...

After two days ... again both the friends were sitting in the canteen .

Purvi – **han bol .. kam hua ?**

Riya – **purvi maine mere cousin se pucha ... kafi insist karne ke bad wo hume help karne ke liye ready hua hain ..**

PURVI **– wow .. so kab milna hain unse ?**

Riya **– wait .. purvi .. have patience .. hume unse nhi milna hain.. mere cousin ne yeh address diya hain .. waha jakar iss admise milna hain ...**

And she extended a photograph of a person .

Purvi asked while taking it – **isse milna hain?**

Riya – **han .. aj shamko ... mil ao unse ...**

Purvi – **tu nhi chalegi ?**

Riya – **nhi .. muze dusra kam hain ... tu mil aa .**

Purvi nodded glancing the person in that photo .

...

...

...

The same day evening ...

She was restlessly wandering in that narrow lane since last one hour in search of that fellow ...

purvi pov - **shayad muze akele nhi ana chahiye tha?.. pta nhi kaisa admi hoga ?.. par ab aa gyi hun to mil hi leti hun ...**

before meeting him only .. she got negative impression about him ..

...

...

 **Han wo dekhiye wo samnewali kholi ... udhar hi rhta hain ye ...** One man briefed her ... pointing to a room in that chawl .

 **Thanks ..** – Purvi replied while taking the photo back .

...

The man flashed a cunning grin – **kya madam .. ap jaisi padhi likhi , sharif dikhnewali ladki ko iss mawali se kya kam aya?**

Purvi **\- ann. Kuch nhi...**

And she headed towards the room .

...

...

Few minutes later ...she was standing in front of that room .. heaving a sigh ... She knocked at the door ..

and was greeted by a irritated tired voice ...

 **Abey, kon aya is waqt ? .. Apunka Aram krneka time he pata nhi kya ? Chal fut yahan se...**

Purvi gathered her whole courage and peeped inside ..

 **Excuse me .. Main purvi .. Apse kuch kam tha ...**

It was a small dark room .. Nothing was clearly visible .. And again the same heavy voice bombarded her ears .

 **kon purvi ? apun kisi purvi oouvi ko nhi pechanta .. Chal nikal** .

...

..Purvi still didn't give up - **plz meri bat sun lijiye .. Main musibat me hun .. .. dukhiyari hun ..**

Her polite ; helpless sound did the expected effect ..There privileged silence for some minutes ..

Purvi POV - **yeh banda nhi manne wala shayad ? .. Chal purvi nikal yahase ...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **,...Ae ladki andar aja** .. a loud call gave Her eyes its spark back ...

And she entered the room ...

...

Widening her eyes twice than its original shape she tried to find the origin of voice ... And immediately turning her head to other side she closed her eyes tight ...

The man **\- bol kya kam tha tereko ?**

Purvi **\- jee ap shirt pahan lijiye ..**

 **Are tu bol** ..He sounded irritated .

Purvi replied hesitatingly starring the opposite wall -

 **meri dostke bhaise apke bareme pata chala .. Maine suna hain ki ap Jo chahe WO chij deliver ker dete hain ..** and she told him her friends cousins name ...

 **Han .. Tune sahi suna** **..toh fir ?..** Someone whispered very near behind her .

...

She quickly opened her big eyes ..to see **Him** standing closer to her and was flashing a smile to her with narrowed eyes ..

...

...

. Unwillingly her eyes started roaming all over his body .. starting from that handsome face .. The tall .. Dark complexioned person .. Little curly spiked hair .. quite broad Forehead with few deep lines .. Deep black eyes diverting all her intension from her focus .. straight nose , with moustache and stubbled cheeks.

Coming down her vision remained fixed for some time on his well built up chest that was partially visible through his half open un buttoned gray shirt which was ending at a Knott above his black jeans ..

Overall a IMPRESSIVE ROUGH n TOUGH LOOK ,...

...

...

...

He brought his face very near to her face – **kya ?..**

Purvi startled looking in his eyes – **jee .. kya ?.**

He leaned back – **are yar .. tu bata ?.. tereko kya mangta ? ..**

 **...**

( pointing two fingers like gun towards her , he winked ) **.. Gun ? ..**

( raising eyebrows ) **.. Yah bomb ? .. kya?..**

 **...**

Purvi gulped before replying - **jee ... ek boyfriend ?**

Man literally jumped off his feet **\- kya ? .. Tera dimag satak gya lgta hain .. Main boyfriend nhi bechta ..**

Purvi replied with the same innocence **\- jee khridna nhi hain .. Rental chahiye ...**

Man gave confused glance - **kesa chahiye ?**

Purvi - **jee rent par .. matlab bhade pe chahiye ...**

Man didn't respond BT simply gave her unbelievable look .he tried to move back .

Purvi instantly held his hand - **dekhiye plz na mat boliye . bdi ummid ke sath apke pass ayi hun .. Meri help kijiye plz .**

He was shocked . her touch on his hand sent a shiver in him . his heart was ready to loose himself but her demand was diverting his mind .,..

Purvi - **dekhiye main apko sab btati hun ..**

And she told him everything .. excluding some main information about both her brothers identities as CID officers .

...

And his ears could hear her tinkling voice .. But his mind was immersed in her beauty .. Her big brown eyes possessed him . he was lost in her tender lips movement continuously .. suddenly the tinkling paused .

Man said unknowingly . - **ruki kyon bol na?..**

Purvi gave him most innocent look and tightened her grip more - **to ap meri help krenge na ?**

He realized that she finished her talk and was now starring him with hopes .

Man looking at her grip on his hand - **WO . main .. Tum .. Ap ..kya?**

And she too realized that still her grip was right on his hand ... Immediately leaving his hands she stepped back nervously .

Purvi - **dekhiye ap jitney paise bolenge .. Main deneke liye ready hun ..plz mana mat kriye ...**

Man still tried hard to protest - **are par tere dono mustande bhaiyo ne apunko tapka diya to ? Nhi baba apanse nhi hoga ...**

Purvi - **nhi WO tumhe nhi tapkayenge** -( she bite her tongue when he gave a straight look to her ) **..**

 **mera matlab hain ki .. Don't worry .. They won't kill you .. , I assure you that they will not even touch you .. or injured you in any ways .**

Man ruffled his hair – **tu kya boli wo sunneme ekdam mast lga par apunke bheje me nhi ghusa ..** ( showing her four fingers ) **.. waise apun chouthi calas** ( 4th std ) **.. tak padha hain par angreji se apunka chattis ka ankda hain ..**

Purvi chuckled – **yah sure ... matlab .. mere dono bhai apse koi galat bat nhi karenge . main wada krti hun .**

Man replied with smile ..

Man – **acha thik hain .. tereko jaisa chahiye waisa chokra lakar deneka kam apunka ...**

Purvi thought for sometime and hesitantly opened her mouth **– bura na mane to kuch bolu ?**

Man turned to sit on the only bed in the room **– han wandha nhi .. bol .**

Purvi too followed him **– kya ap mere boyfriend nhi ban sakte?**

Man jerked himself with a shock **– main**?...( and immediately nodded ) **.. nhiiiii.**

 **Purvi – ap hi mere boy friend bane ke liye perfect hain plz .mana mat kijiye** ( she waited for guessing his reaction .. and smiled internally while seeing his confused expressions ) **.. ...ap yeh karenge na ?.. plz mere liye ...** and coming near him she touched his hand lovingly .

The feminine magic worked ... she started looking forward.

Man – **dekh apan aise kam nhi karta .. par tu musibat me hain ..aur apun bhi gentle man hain ... to thik hain .. lekin dhyanme rakh ... bas 1 mahine ke liye jaise tu boli .. samza tereko ?..**

Purvi smiled widely **– jee han .**

Man **– phle bata .. mereko kya krna hoga?**

Purvi **– apko na?..**

 **pahle to mera boyfriend banker mere sath yaha waha ghumna hain taki mere bhaiyon ki nazar main hum aa jaye ..**

 **aur fir bas mera boyfriend banker mere bhaiyon se milna hoga .. age main sambhal lungi . jab sab set ho jayega to kisi din mouka dekhakar main bhai ko bta dungi ki app ke aur mere bich kuch nhi hain . fir apka kam khatm . ok .**

Man **– han .. thik hain .. fir kab ana hain wo mere ko bol dena**.( she nodded ) **. chal ab ja tu ..**

Purvi **– ok ...**

And she turned ... while walking towards the door ... she remembered something ...

Purvi – **maf kijiye ... par maine to apse apka nam pucha hi nhi ...**

Man replied carelessly – **to ab puch le.. tereko kisne mana kiya hain?.**

Purvi smiled – **jee ..** **apka nam kya hain?**

She found a tinge of sadness in his eyes that instantly replaced by naughtiness – **Memsab**... **apun ke nam to kayi hain ..**

 **koi** **ABEY AEY** **karke bulata hain ..**

 **duniya** **MAWALI** **bhi bolti hain ..**

 **apunke punter log** **BHAI** **bolte hain ..**

 **par tu apun ko ..** **" D "** **.. bol le ..  
**

 **...**

Purvi – **D ?.. D se ?**

 **...**

Man smirked – **D se "** **D******** **"**

Purvi repeated after him **\- D****** nice name ...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Ending the chapter ...**

Hope ap sabko yeh chap achha lga hoga ?..

 **So any guesses who is this stranger in Purvis life named D******.?**

 **What about Rajat ?.. kya use apna pyar khona pdega ?**

Want to know ?.. then stay tuned till the next chap .

...

...

Thnx to all those who read n reviewed the previous chaps ...this time cant thank individually ..sorry .

Some new reviewers are seen .. welcome to them .

Prachi ( rajvi lover ) – thnx dear . for wishes .. tumhari friendship day wish muze phlehi mil chuki hain .tc .

...

...

 **To those who want Abhirika ... next chap is mainly contains Abhirika moments ..**

...

Do review for this chap toooo. Plz .

Bye .tc .

Waiting ... Apki parise22.


End file.
